BONE Treaty of the valley
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: BONE series takes another step into adventure when Lexis a human girl with black hair and blue eyes meets a rare red coated rat creature named Marcus and attempt to end the war of the Valley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Life style of Lexis and Marcus

Lexis woke up to the bright morning sun in her small little hutt.  
>She yawned as it was a new day in the valley. Lexis got on her feet and walked to the barn and milked one of the cows. Lexis then moved back into her own house and put on her morning clothes to start the day. "Oh i forgot to wake up Marcus!" Lexis says to herself as she then proceeds to the basement and opens the door. She yells "Hey Marcus wake up!" Out of the darkness came a thing most humans call a Rat creature and are curentlly at war with them. "Good morning Marcus."<br>Lexis yelled again agverating the poor rat creature. "Do you have to be so loud?" Marcus asked sticking one finger into his blistering ears. "hows this then?" she answered letting Marcus recover. "You know you should get a smaller basement so when you wake me up there are no echos." "But I like the echos." she replied with a smile. She immedatly fills a glass of the freshly squeezed milk and made a second glass for Marcus. When they were young they found each other and managed to depend of one another and became the best of friends. Marcus finished his glass and asked "We going to the market today?" "Yeah we need more food. Winter is coming and if we don't harvest soon." Lexis sighed and said "We need to conserve our eggs if we don't we won't survive this winter. We need to harvest today." Lexis please just check the store. We'll buy one thing then we will harvest." Lexis considered Marcus's proposition. "Alright but for the harvest only a few things." Lexis quickly changed clothes and she put a chain metal collar around Marcus, some people had rat creature slaves to do work their work. As they went into the village they saw that the other residents of the valley were taking notice.  
>They went into the back of the bar because their were special guest. Daniel the bartender went back into the room that Marcus and Lexis were and smiled. "Marcus and Lexis. I see you brought your pet in this time, I see your still too afraid to take off his chains in public." Lexis giggles and says "Men control eveything...but women control men." Marcus spoke up and said "What can I say her blue eyes are hyptonising."<br>Daniel laughed and said "What do you want?" Lexis thought and said "Winter is coming and we need something that can help us last that long." Daniel scratched his beard and said "Well most shops are closing up but there is this libary that is out of town but the whole thing is run by rat creatures but they are netural to the war like you. They claim to know all the tricks and myths of dreaming than the Ven-Yani." Marcus asked "Where is it?" "Near the stream hat crosses the borader that seperates the ratcreatures from the humans. Careful there though Roque Ja is still alive after so many years of fighting. He isn't happy with neturals." Lexis put the collar around Marcus's neck again and said "Thanks for the information!" After walking from the village Lexis removed the collar and put it in her bag then Marcus asked "Is it true this libary knows more tricks than the Ven-Yani and those are the soliders of tha almighty dreaming?" Lexis shook her head and said "Nah, that couldn't be true." When they arrived at the stream Marcus shivered and said "Well that's just great we missed the harvest. We were too late!" "Damn!" Lexis said in extreme anger. "Lexis look."  
>Marcus said pointing to the brightly colored tent that was big enough to cover the whole village,<br>it had a purple tint to it with bright red and blue dragons. "This must be it Lex! Let's take a look inside." Lexis frowned and said "Do you or do you not feel the cold winter air that is shivering down our spines. we need to get back to the house where it's war!" Marcus raised one finger and said "Think about it Lexis, all over sops closed up for winter except this one." "So?" So i'm saying they must have heat." Lexis scratched her head and said "Well...that is true. Mabe better yet thaey have coats we can use to get back to the house." They both took a deep breath and steped into the libary.

Please REVIEW read my other stories if you like this one

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Libary

Once lexis and Marcus entered the Libary warm hot air greeted them. "It is truly warm here !" Lexis thought to herself At the big desk was a Rat creature with a blue coat but a whiteish tint to it confirming he was really old. "Hello and welcome we don't get many visitors feel free to browse and take what you like." Marcus began browsing but Lexis asked the rat creature "Do you have any coats we can use to get back to our homes?" "My name is Jordan by the way and no we don't you have to wait till the thing blows over." Lexis joined Marcus in the dreaming section. He was reading myths about the dragon Nacht. Lexis then moved on to the war section and came across a book "HOW THE SPECIES WAR STARTED" Lexis put this book in her bag as Marcus got a few books of his own. They left the libary and went back to their own house. Lexis threw a few more logs on the fire and gazed outside as the snow cover fell. She then got anrgy that she didn't harvest. Marcus called over "Lexis you better check this out." Lexis walked over and looked at a picture of dragons and rat creatures fightning each other,  
>there was blood on the ground. "That's sick." Lexis said. Marcus turned he page and said "Hey it's that thing or necklace." Lexis said "You mean the Harvester clan star." Marcus nodded as he studied it's details carefully, it looked like a mountain wit a star above it. He turned the page past the artwork and it showed a red dragon with the name Min on it. "She was the queen dragon right?"<br>Lexis asked. Marcus nodded and said "Acording to this the locus controled her body and the dragons fought her back down to the earth.  
>sounds like a fairy tale to me." "Fairy tale or not the Veni-yan, dragons, and rat creatures believe in this stuff." Lexis said as she turned the page. Marcus read aloud<p>

"Between humans and rat creatures they are fericest emnies because of there intellangce, gudiance, stragtey, and strength. one rat creature alone could have equilvent power to an armed man, which is why it takes great skill to kill one unarmed but isn't impossible. Rat creatures are only named when they have a desired trait that makes them special, if not the underling rat creature will remain unamed. The reason rat creatures and humans fear and fight each other is because of the fact they are similar in so many ways. They act like humans, they can lie like a human. They are also hunters like humans. humans and rat creatures view each other thinking they will be overthrown by each other. No towns or bases have been made. Leadership is very important to both spcies, the rat creatures have kings and queens, previously past away was queen Maud and her son Tyson. The new king is Qex. When new leadership is nessacary a rat creature who wishs to become leader must defeat the king or queen in charge, sometimes when is is ergent and the leader refuses to give up the throne it will be to the death."

Marcus closed the book an yawned. Lexis said "I'm getting pretty tired too let's get to bed." Marcus was about to go into the basement the Lexis said "Why don't you sleep with me tonight since it's winter."

"Wait you want me to be warm?"

"No it's just you fur is so hot i'll need it tonight."

"H ha. Very funny."

PLEASE REVIEW TO RATE OR ASK QUESTIONS

Beam me up

ZOOM!  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Midnight Attack

Marcus was the first to wake when he heard the footsteps outside the house, his cropped ears pointed straight up as he heard something outside.  
>"Lexis..." Marcus whispered as he nudged Lexis but she moaned in her sleep. Marcus nudged her again and she slowly opened her eyes to look at Marcus "Go back to sleep." she said about to go back to sleep her self when Marcus said "It's them again." she opened her eyes then walked over to the window and asked "How many this time?" Marcus pressed his ear against the wooden wall of the cabin and said "About 65 soliders, 23 scouts, and 46 lookouts. Some are coming to infiltrate the cabin." Lexis sighed "I know the drill." she ran into Marcus's arms and her lips met his but she struggled, Marcus knew how much she hate to be kissed by a rat creature. Three differnet rat creatures came in charging but stpped dead when they saw what appeared to be "a rat creature taking advantage of a human female". "Well...eh. Good job private! You just keep doing that thing okay." When they left Lexis pushed Marcus away and went to wash the kiss off as usual. Marcus looked out the window and watched them leave down further into the valley to launch their attack. "I can't believe this why do they attack each other!" Marcus yelled out. "Because they are as strong as each other remeber the book." Lexis answered as she left the bathroom and shut the front door where the rat creatures broke in.<br>Marcus and Lexis then climbed into bed angain and fell asleep. When they went into town the next day Lexis had Marcus in chains oncw again but everyone was starring at Marcus in an unfriendly way. They went over to Daniel's bar but it's door was broken down. They looked inside to see Daniel sitting at one of his tables having a mug of beer. "What's wrong Daniel?" Lexis asked. Daniel didn't look up but h said "Rat creatures stole two barrels of the beer that made this bar a prophet. They stole it." Marcus narrowed his eyes and said "Why do we have to be at war?"

Please review Quest for the spark book 2 Pre order now on Amazon

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Enough is enough

Marcus walked back into the hut with lexis behind him. her expression has not changed from her face. "Lexis are you going to harvest now?" Marcus asked. Lexis totally forgot but a the same time didn't care. "We have to end this!" Lexis yelled and Marcus came into her room with a toothpick.

"Stop what?"

"This war four times each month the rat creatures come down to the village and raid it."

"Well how can we, if you ask me they are doing fine."

"Yeah the kindom, but the village is not part of the knigdom is it."

"Well I guess your right, but what do we have to fight with?"

"You know! the book said "a rat creature is very strong and I can use your toothpick."

"Huh? Toothpick?"

Marcus realiezed his "toothpick" was a stainless steel dagger scratched up by his teeth.

"Oh. How did I miss that?"

"Well we should end this."

"How?"

"We need to find a way to make peace."

"How?"

"Leave that to me, now we need to prepare."

Farther away from the in the valley King Qex sat on his throne drinking a bottle of ale that his troops stole.  
>Then a commander called Kindok walked up to his king and said "Sir with all do respect, shouldn't we be attacking the richer humans, the ones that have more?" King Qex burped and said "But I want the troops to be ready, plus I they love raping human females." Kindok bowed and said "Point taken my lord." after Kindok left a hooded figure appeared infront of King Qex. "Stick eater come again to tell me what I should be doing that I am not." The hooded figure spoke in a raspy voice "Yes Qex." then it pointed it's finger at him "You are attacking the villages not the kingdom, Rose Harvester needs to be killed, the Locust needs to be freed!" Qex said cockly "Don't worry stick eater, the compromise was to find someone else who was just as strong as Rose in the art of dreaming so you can do the ritual and then kill your sister. Isn't that correct stick eater?" the figure's arm fell and said "Correct bu-" "But why don't we check the villages before going into the kindom?" Qex interupted. The hooded figure said "Of course King Qex continue."<br>once the hooded figure left King Qex said "Foolish stick eater."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Every Journey Begins with a Singal Step

Marcus and Lexis woke up in the morning fully prepared, they had stocked up on some coats, and some food and water.  
>Marcus asked "Is this really nesesacry?" she looked at him in the eyes and said "Yes. It is." then they left the hut in the sunshine. They really ever harvested the vegtables in the garden. They moved up a large hill and Lexis took one look back at the old village and continued forward.<p>

Kingdok and his troops were readying up to continue the sweep of the villages for the one with the dreaming eye wide enough to do the ritual. "Kindok." one of his troops asked "Are we able to trust Qex?" Kindok said "It's him I don't trust, it's that stick eater, he takes orders from. I would say he is being misled, he needs no orders from stick eaters.  
>He should be making a plan to concur the human's kindom, but no, he must listen to the stick eater and for what? She Promises land? Don't we already have the power to take that land! If I were king I would take the land myself!"<p>

Marcus and Lexis stopped at a beautiful spot in the woods to lie down and take a break. "I think I hear water near by, I am going to take a drink. Lexis then made her way to a huge cliff with a waterfall that made a rainbow as it shimmered in the sunlight. She then lowered her head to the water until her lips made contact with the water she drank. "Child..." she heard a raspy voice call, it sounded like it came from everywhere. She looked around but couldn't find the source. "Child..." the voice said again but this time clear and it came from behind the waterfall Lexis then swam into the waterfall also gripping the dagger in it's sheath. Past the waterfall was a cloaked figure that made Lexis pull out her dagger. "No.." it whispered and Lexis stopped and it said "you don't need to worry...i'm a friend." "Friend..." Lexis whispered before putting the dagger back in it's sheath. Then it raised it's hand "Touch me child so we can free my master...our master..." Lexis repeated "Friend." and saw a memory in the back of her mind that she loved more than all others. "Friend..." Lexis whispered once more "...is Marcus." "Wait?" the figure said in confusion. "Marcus friend, must go back to Marcus." the hooded figure strecthed it's hand further "Child! Touch me now! The locust will spare you when he is free!" then Lexis woke up behind the water fall with Marcus her friend. "Marcus?" then he placed a hand over her mouth and said "Rat creature army is here."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 WaterFall Wall

Lexis Peaked from behind the waterfall to see Kindok, the general of the rat creatures and his men by the lake, Kindok sniffed the air and said "They are still here! Like the hooded one said!" the his eyes turned to the waterfall and Lexis looked away. "Did he see us Marcus?" Marcus looked ever so slowly behind the waterfall and whispered "No, but he is eyeing the waterfall." Lexis started to bite her finger nails and said "We need to get out of here! But how?" Marcus said "We climb." he pointed to a rocky ledge and Lexis said "Are you crazy!" Marcus gave her a stern look and said "You want the wall of Kindok?" Lexis then said "Well you have a point but how we reach the first boulder?" Marcus put a claw and grabbed her butt, the other grabbed her shoulder and he flung her up to the first one. Lexis looked down after three boulders and saw Marcus right behind her, but behind Marcus was Kindok and his men. "After them!" Kindok ordered and they one by one started climbing. "Don't look down!" Marcus advised and Lexis now continued climbing. But before she continued she saw Kindok back out from the waterfall instead of climbing it. Lexis was near the top but a rock cut her hand and screamed as she fell. Someone caught her, it was Marcus. "Get moving!" he yelled as he flung her up to the top rock. Lexis then climbed to the stream on top of the waterfall. Marcus soon got to the top rock and climbed on to the waterfall.  
>There he saw Lexis with a knife around her throat, Kindok was the knife bearer. "Awww wasn't that a pathetic attempt to escape, while my men climbed the waterfall I merely went around it. *TCH TCH TCH* Futile indeed. Her last moments alive will be a bad review." "As for your rat creatures, "A" for effort: "F" for results."<br>said an unknown voice from behind Kindok. Kindok looked behind him and yelled "WHO DARES THREATEN KING QEX'S CRACK TROOP GENERAL, KINDOK!" then a red figure appeared out of the bushes and said "I do. The Great Red Dragon of the high council, and son of Mim." when Marcus saw the dragon his hair stood up,  
>rat creatures and dragons were natural enemies. He wasn't on the rat creatures side but the dragon scared him. Kingdok hissed "Don't you come any closer or i'll slit her throat!"<br>the dragon said "Alright, but you will have to relieve yourself, eat, or drink sooner or later. All we have is time." Then Marcus couldn't stand it any longer, he charged at Kingdok.  
>He saw it coming and slit her throat. Marcus tackled Kingdok and started punching him in the face. Kingdok pushed Marcus off of him and jumped off the waterfall. Marcus rushed to his best friend in the waterfall stream and tried to stop the bleeding with a spare rag. I wasn't going to stop it though. The dragon said "Get on my back." Marcus carried Lexis on his back to the dragon and he went off. They went past the forest to an open field, then Marcus started fading then passed out.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

I've figured out something for bone fans who are reading Quest for the Spark, each book of the series will come out every year on Feburary. Hope this tip was a good one

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


End file.
